tttefandomcom-20200213-history
School of Duck
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 22 |series_no = 22.11 |number = 523 |released = * 6th August 2018 * 17th September 2018 * 18th September 2018 * 14th October 2018 * 11th November 2018 * 3rd December 2018 * 10th December 2018 * 5th January 2019 * 12th May 2019 |previous = Outback Thomas |next = Tiger Trouble }} :“Repair, Recycle, Reuse!" : ―Reg. School of Duck is the eleventh episode of the twenty-second series. Plot When a storm destroys the classroom at Harwick School, all the children have to be brought by Daisy to Knapford for their lessons. Duck is keen to do the job as Daisy does not want to, but he needs a coach. After searching all over Sodor, he finds Dexter, a rusty old restaurant coach in an old overgrown siding. Unfortunately, Dexter is too worn out to be pulled and his axles break just as Duck moves him. Thankfully, after remembering Reg's words, "Repair, Recycle, and Reuse," Duck collects Judy and Jerome to collect Dexter. His wheels are beyond repair, so he is placed on some bricks near the station, where the children restore him. Even though Dexter remains unable to be repaired as a coach, he is able to be reused as something else. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Toby * Duck * Emily * Daisy * Judy and Jerome * Hannah * Dexter * Reg * The Blond-haired Boy * Slip Coaches * James * Percy * Nia * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Jack * Jem Cole * The Ginger-haired Boy * Two Schoolchildren * Henrietta * Lord Callan * Daisy's Fitter Locations * Island of Sodor ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Harwick ** Knapford ** Wellsworth Scrap Yard ** Wellsworth ** Wellsworth Sheds ** Three-Track Level Crossing ** Dexter's Yard ** Sodor Steamworks ** Callan Castle Voice cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward and Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Steven Kynman as Duck * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Judy * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Jessica Hann as a Child * Charlie Barnard as a Child * Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child * Holly Hazelton as a Child * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child * Damon Denton-Snape as a Child US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Steven Kynman as Duck * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Teresa Gallagher as Judy * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Jessica Hann as a Child * Charlie Barnard as a Child * Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child * Holly Hazelton as a Child * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child * Damon Denton-Snape as a Child Trivia * This episode is a pun on the 2003 movie and 2016 Nickelodeon TV show, School of Rock. * Charlie Barnard, Jessica Hann, Holly Hazelton, Mia Hope Gaywood, Damon Denton-Snape and Innis Robertson-Pinnell join the voice cast. ** Coincidently, Gaywood is the daughter of William Hope, who also voices Edward and Toby in the US dub. * This is the first time Mark Moraghan voices a character in the series rather than providing narration. * In Dexter's fantasy scene, a Blue Mountain Quarry Dump Truck's wheels and Terence's caterpillar treads are used when he imagines himself with various other types of wheels. * The plot of this episode is similar to the Railway Series book, Thomas and Victoria and the fifth series episode, Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach. * This episode marks Judy, Jerome, Jack, Hannah, and the Slip Coaches' only appearances in the twenty-second series. Goofs * Two cast members' surnames were misspelled in the UK end credits: ** Holly Hazelton's is misspelled as "Hazleton." ** Innis Robertson-Pinnell's is misspelled as "Robertson Purnell." * The workman moving the tree branch at Harwick is composited behind the footbridge. * When Duck brakes for Toby, no sound effect is heard when he puts on his brakes. * When Duck tries to pull Dexter out of his siding, his wheels do not spark before Dexter collapses. * When Thomas goes into Tidmouth Sheds, his steam cuts through the roof of the shed. Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Monkey Trouble! In Other Languages de:Altes und Neues es:La Escuela de Duck pl:Szkoła Kaczora ru:Школа Дака Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes